Who runs the yard
by Raign
Summary: The sheriff is back but on a new show, The Rattle Snake is the new Smackdown GM with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns (the Shield) as his enforcers. Vince made a deal with the devil not including Triple H, what has Vince done? (updated)
1. Chapter 1

Minor cussing, I have the Rattle Snake-I tried to do his character with justice in this story, so tell me if I did ok.

My story was recently looked over by a truly amazing person by the name of Betagirl, I am so happy, so lucky I was able to meet her and her friend Willow. Those two are truly amazing, and I've had so much fun trying to rewrite my two characters trying to out do myself to make it better. I am still learning to become a better writer but with her help on this I can feel myself getting closer!

* * *

Smackdown starts up with their opening theme, it was halfway through when the credits to the intro began to cut out and turn to the snowy static before Dean Ambrose showed up.

He snaps his fingers grabbing the fans eyes, "attention WWE Universe," the camera moves over to both Dean and Roman in a dark hidden area somewhere in the arena. "Welcome to the new and improve Smackdown. We have a surprise that we want to share with the world! So stay tune, because every second counts." he smirks as Roman stands next to him with a grin. "The two hounds are gonna run this yard. Believe that and believe... in us..." the video cuts off as the crowd cheers...

...

_Friday Night Smackdown_

_Beginning of the show…_

_..._

"You can't do this Vince!" Triple H's voice blurted against the microphone inside the square circle.

The show had returned from commercial break where Vince had been in the ring when a furious Hunter cut off the owner of the WWE, when he was in the mist of telling the WWE universe about the new GM of Smackdown. Triple H fumed over the message mixed in with the opening of the show, learning about a new setting that he had no clue about.

"Quite frankly I can 'do this', this is my show." Vince said as he tossed his hand, waving to the WWE universe.

"No, you left; you went back to the headquarters leaving me in charged. This is my show; I took it over with my ideas!" Triple H was heated.

"About that, I must admit that was a good decision before, but now I think it's time for a job evaluation. You taking over Raw and Smackdown is perfect and what you have done for NXT is in incredible, but changing the logo..." Vince winces at the idea of the iconic logo of the WWE changing to fit its new views. He turns his hand in a so-so manner, "didn't like so much."

"If you didn't like the logo, you should have told me in one of the meetings or in the back, not in the ring to try to make a fool out of me on my show!" Triple H said angrily. "So what now, Vince? Are you taking over the show again?"

"Well, if you look at it, this is not your show." Vince said harshly as the crowd cheered. "And if you look at it, it _was_ a pleasure for me to hand over 'my show' in the beginning. I believe in you Hunter, I really do, and I wouldn't have given this job to anyone I couldn't trust." He pauses for a moment breaking Hunter's relief.

"But" the chainman of the WWE continued, "since you decided to bring back the divide rosters between Raw and Smackdown; I had to take in the responsibility to look out for my superstars. I couldn't think of a better group of individuals for the job than these men right here. And for the spot of General Manager to keep these two men in check..."

Vince pulled his microphone away from his face as the sound of static filled the air. The crowd rose to their feet as the words "SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, LIMA, DELTA, SHIELD!" As the heavier familiar guitar echoed off the stadium walls, along with the rowdy WWE Universe in searched for the two members. In the middle isle, two men made began to make their way down the stairs and through the crowd, were the children, woman and even the man tried to interact with them as they passed. Triple H was unbelievably angry as he watched in anger as the two Shield members marched to down to the ring as the crowd lost it.

Off mic Hunter was shouting words to Vince while the older man stood his ground, a look of amusement on his face. He along with the WWE Universe waits for the Shield members to climb the ring and stand outside of the apron. As the music died down, the Shield waits for Vince. Mr. McMahon stops Hunter with his hand before a second sound of music rung the air as the sound of glass breaking drove the crowd mad. The Chainman of the WWE had struck a deal with Stone Cold Steve Austin as the new manager of Smackdown; a long with his enforcers of the locker room, the Shield.

Invisible steam blew from Triple H's ears as his anger consumes him from. He looked to Vince who was smiling, to the remaining Shield members themselves, Dean and Roman on the apron; then lastly to the Rattle Snake coming down the ramp making his way into the ring. What had his father-in-law done?

As Austin was closer, Vince pulled the mic back to his face, "ladies and gentleman your new General Manager of Smackdown, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Vince sung with glee as his wispy voice rung over the cheering Smackdown fans. "And ladies and gents give it up for The Shield!" Vince tossed his hand in the direction of Ambrose and Reigns before he makes his way out of the ring, only, to be stopped by Triple H.

"Hold on Vince, we're not done here!" Triple H says as he tries to grab onto his father-in-laws arm, only to be stopped by Austin.

"Now hold on just a minute," Austin said, grabbing Triple H other arm for a moment before letting go to carelessly takes H's microphone. He pulls the mic to his mouth, glancing to the cheering crowd back to Triple H. "I struck a deal with Vince, I may not like him but I work for him now. So if you try to touch him, I'm gonna strike you." Steve threatens as he makes his way in between the ropes. H let's go of Vince as the older man thanks Steve and leaves from the ring and up the ramp.

"Now Vince came to me with the opportunity that I couldn't pass up, H, you know I have the most honest respect for you, and I'm proud of what you have done with the place. Nevertheless, Vince thought it would be 'best for business' if he found a GM that knew the business as well as I did, and not some cheap to goodie-to-shoe workers who will agree with everything someone says." As Austin talked, it was behind every finished sentence when the crowd would respond with a "What?"

"Now I want to meet the bastards who would ever try to take advantage of me as the new Smackdown GM. You can already try to look, but if you do find one, just know I'm going to grab that son of a—pull him right here—grab a few beers, then when he is vulnerable I will stone cold stunner his ass in this ring." The crowd cheered as Dean and Romans exchange laughed with each other as Hunter looked on, not impressed.

"Vince said I can do whatever the hell I want, because this is _my_ show," The Rattle Snake continued, "he also me some boys who would easily love to kick as much ass as I would, if anyone thought to disrespect me, or think twice on undermining my authority. And, unlike you, Hunter, I'm not going to abuse my power. I will not disrespect my superstars, cry about this and that, and report everything to Mrs. McMahon, who has to be the one who wears the pants in the relationship. Also, I won't hire a bunch of ass kissers to do everything you say like Randy, Seth and Kane do or should I say did." As he rattled off his list, the crowd inserted once again with the cry of, "What?" When he finished, he turned to the Shield members.

"They understand their job; they're here to keep certain in check. The ones _that_ are stupid enough to think they can up one an old man. But as I look around all I see is the roughest, toughest SOB to step foot in this ring!" the crowd cheers. "And the three of us have gotten tired of your crap since day one. Now if you do so, please get the hell out of my ring, so I can start my show!"

As Triple H mouths off before escaping up the ramp Austin stopped him one last time, "Oh, and Hunter, if you think about bringing your old corporate ass back to my show, just know that I wouldn't be hesitant to kick your ass up and down this arena, anywhere, any how and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold says so!" and with that he drops the mic as his music blurts over the arena as a livid Hunter stares on at the top of the ramp.

...

_Flash back on Raw_

_..._

It was given in advance that the shows would be divided once again, but in order to do so, they would have to have a draft to decide which member would go where. They pulled old records as well on who was originally on what show before they decided to end the divided rosters.

The draft picks were shown on the titantron to the WWE Universe and other superstars who were involved in the ring after matches. The superstars watched on monitors backstage, every once in a while the WWE Universe would have a chance to see their expressions.

One of the first four draft picks was Big E to Smackdown, Smackdown losing Randy Orton, Raw gaining Mark Henry, and Justin Gabriel moved to Smackdown. The second big shocker was when Smackdown won another draft pick after two stars went against two previous Raw superstars; when they gain Roman Reigns.

Roman was backstage with Dean Ambrose when it happened, shock washed over both former members. Dean's face drain with all its color as Roman rolls his eyes; they knew the risk of this Raw, and it was hurting. With Roman being away from Dean, it would be harder to either one to keep an eye on the other to help out, and it was probably somewhere; that Triple H and the Authority was smiling.

Marking the hour time of the show Smackdown gained its fifth newest member when it was revealed that it was no other than the unstable one, Dean Ambrose. The crowd cheered with excitement as the two former members of the Shield were reunited. Roman roared his approval alongside Dean grinning and doing his little dance; which made the audience cheer even louder. Raw gained superstars such as the Great Khali, Nikki Bella; which left Brie on Raw, and the Big Show.

After the excitement over the last Raw pick had died down, Smackdown received their sixth draft pick.

After the excitement eased down over Raw's pick, Smackdown that received its sixth draft pick. The air in the locker room froze over as the two former members of the Shield grinned. On the screen was the face of Mr. Money in the bank himself, Seth Rollins. Once Seth realized he was drafted, his face drained of color.

Dean had a sadistic look as Roman rubs his right wrist, their eyes trail over to the tricolor former Shield member. The younger man swallowed hard, he could feel eyes on him, but the ones he felt the most was his 'ex-business partners'. At first too afraid to glance over he took a double take to witness the two smirking at him and he knew he had to talk to Hunter, that was his only way out.

...

_Smackdown_

_..._

Seth never got to talk to Triple H on Raw that Monday, because he wasn't there. All week, the tricolor wrestler had to watch his back. The thought of being trapped on the same roster as Roman Reigns were hard enough, but he still had issues with Dean the lunatic. It wasn't until later on that night on Smackdown when he found Triple H at the right time to talk.

He has seen what went down earlier on that night, he seen that Vince was not on the same side as Hunter was, he had a weird feeling in his gut after he re watched how Friday Night Smackdown started. The feeling of being stuck on Smackdown was becoming the nightmare that he didn't want to have, when Hunter told him personally that he would have to pull some strings to get him back on Raw. Meaning that Seth was stuck on Smackdown for a while, however luckily for him, he wasn't the last of Smackdown picks. Kane and a few others were drafted to Smackdown as well as their brand losing superstars as well.

* * *

This was just a one shot humorist-not that humorist... story on what I think would be cool if the WWE divided up the roster again. What would happen if Seth was stuck on one brand with Dean Roman and if the two Shield members took over. Also how cool would it be if Stone Cold was made Smackdown GM!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I decided to go on with the story :) I'm thinking of more ideas that will be coming for next chapters. Also even thought this is a AU idea, some ideas like what is happening now like the Bunny thing will be popping up. And I mean come on, the bunny wrestling was a dream come true! So happy Dean is back but now I am going to be missing Roman ;-; This chapter like the first was edited over by Willow's friend who is amazing, there was a line she wrote for JBL and I kept it in because I couldn't top it.

* * *

It's been a whole week since the Draft that trapped Seth Rollins on Smackdown with his ex-brothers, his business partners; the members of the Shield. Last Monday night on Raw, the younger superstar occasionally look over his shoulders, that whole night. Now even, on Smackdown with the Demon Kane in the building, he still felt unsafe. The thought of the Shield being behind any and every corner made him cringe in an uneasy feeling.

Those fears subsided whenever Kane was near. Seth walked the halls making his way to the ring, looking around anxiously, cowering at every corner, flinching at every sudden movement. Pasted segments he had been constantly haunted by Dean popping out of trucks and boxes, which was becoming a form of torture to Seth. Every time he passed a large box or truck, he couldn't help but notice the size, it was big enough to hide a body inside, big enough to hide Dean.

The bi-color haired superstar almost jumped, higher than the moves he performed in the ring when his demon bodyguard somehow sneaked up behind him.

"Rollins," the chilling voice echoed in Seth's ears. Kane watched as the younger superstar flinched and wondered what would be left of Seth's body after his skeleton leaped from his skin.

Seth quickly whipped his head around to face the Devil's favorite Demon. "Jesus, Kane!" he viciously spat, trying to cover his fear with anger.

"What?" Kane said, with an almost amused shrug. He was perfectly calm, so much calmer than Seth. The last time Seth was calm was before the WWE Draft, before all hell broke loose and his future turned dark.

"Wherehaveyoubeen?" Seth asked, as his words mixed into one long word, "I've been looking all over for you."

"I was getting ready, calm down. They're not going to get to you while I'm around. We have a bet remember? I'll see you out in the ring." And with that the demon walked off, leaving Seth who stared at his back before following the big red monster.

The Deal, at times he forgets, forces himself to forget; but Kane was always there to remind him. The Deal he made slipped out on Raw by mistake, he gave a guarantee match once Seth cashed in his contract and becomes the Champion, Kane would have the first title shot. In return, Kane would watch his back. Once the deal was made he couldn't take it back, Seth remembered the Demon's sinister grin after.

Triple H was there in the room on Raw when the Deal went down; he stood in between the two and he had the same surprise expression of 'good luck kid' as well as the WWE Universe who watched the backstage segment on the titantron. Seth swallowed hard when he remembered when the big red machine sealed the deal, "You've got yourself a deal" then he left.

When it was just Seth and Triple H left, the leader of the Authority whistled as he shook his head, "I hope you know what you're doing, kid." before stepping out of view. The whole world knew his deal and if he tried to fight out of it, he would be the biggest 'betrayal' than he already was.

...

"Well it's the first official day on the job," the crowd cheered as Stone Cold Steve Austin turned around facing the two Shield members; Dean was standing inches away from Roman. He continued "I got all these stupid papers; don't they know Stone Cold doesn't do paperwork?" he said tossing the papers aside.

As the papers flop to the floor the door opens revealing Heath Slater, another superstar who was drafted over to Smackdown.

"Heath Slater, what can I do for you?" Stone Cold greeted.

"I need to talk to you about my match tonight," Heath started.

"That match tonight, what about it?" Stone Cold hissed.

"I have to face the Bunny?"

"Well I saw how he handled you last Monday night on Raw. How a bunny can take down a wrestler, I have no clue but I think it would be 'best for show' if you settle your differences in the ring tonight." Stone Cold thought he handled that situation nicely, as he turned to face the Shield once again. However, Slater was still standing in the room frowning.

Once the GM felt the presences of the superstar linger in the room he turned around once more, "Is there something else you needed?"

"Hmm, no sir" he mumbled.

"Well the ring isn't in here, get going. Your match is after Rollins." He moved his hand as if he was going to strike him which motion Slater to get. The door shut behind him and Stone Cold once again turned to the younger hound members. "Geez, is he sure he isn't a blonde and not a ginger?" Dean laughed while Roman smirked.

Heath wasn't thrilled with this, not only was his partner stuck on Raw, but he happened to be drafted to Smackdown with the dang Bunny, _how was that possible_? He thought. Did they consider the Bunny to be a wrestler now? How was he supposed to fight a Bunny? Heath huffed and went on collecting his thoughts moving away from the generally manager's door, this was going to be a long Friday. As he walked the long hallway, he never concerted the possibility of the Bunny watching him; and there it was, the white Bunny watching him walk on down the long corridor for the ring.

...

Rollins match with Kane went well than he thought; however once he got to the back Kane was nowhere to be found. _Relax Seth_, he told himself as he gripped his Money and the Bank briefcase, and went on before he heard a voice behind him. He quickly turned around to see nothing, which was odd to say the least. He looked around every angle of the different hallways venturing off to different locations to find not a soul in sight. That was also strange, he was backstage there had to be at least one person working or walking, talking to someone else or something.

Yet here he was, alone. Seth was about to turn around to take another path when a diva came out of nowhere and almost scared him right out of his skin, mostly like what Kane almost did earlier.

"Good job on your match," the diva spoke in her English accent as she passes him by.

"Thanks," he called out, after collecting himself before she was out of sight. Seth huffs again before taking his path when he heard laughter from the spot he was just in before he hurried away from the sounds and to his dressing room.

...

Heath's match was odd to say the least, before he had the chance to come out into the ring he was 'attacked' backstage. The Bunny was already in the right, and although Adam and the Rosebuds were still on Raw, the Bunny had the same music; which was still playing. When Heath's music hit came out with covered in what looked like dripping liquid on his face, lettuce stuck to his body along with some kind of orange stuff covering the upper have of his body. There was radishes falling from his hair, and shredded carrots and tomatoes clinging to his pants! The Bunny was hopping in the corner of the ring but stopped and covered his mouth, silently laughing along with the crowd cheering behind him.

Heath Slater was furious, and made his way into the ring and tried to argue with the referee that it was the Bunny that did this to him; however the referee had to start the match. Even with Slater not looking, the Bunny pulled him down and tries to go in for a quick cover; however, only making it to the two count. Heath broke free and lettuce and pieces of whatever else was on him fell into the ring.

"He looks like a walking salad," was one of the things Michael Cole described Heath Slater.

"That bunny is a menace to society!" JBL responded. "Someone needs to trap that bunny, drive him out to the woods, and leave him there! It wouldn't be any use to make it into a coat or a keychain; it would probably bring bad luck!"

While JBL sympathized with Heath, telling the audience how humiliatingly unfair it was that Heath to wrestle and lost to an Easter Parade reject, Tom and Cole sided with the Bunny, gleefully telling JBL he needed to lighten up. The match ended with the Bunny getting the victory, he hopped out of the ring when his music hit. The Bunny danced along with his music alone with a few Rosebuds along with Adam, who made a guest appearance.

Back in the ring, Heath Slater argued with the referee, shocked at this turn of events. As far as he was concerned, this match shouldn't have ended, he had gone for a kick out on the three count.

"That is bologna!" JBL groused, "Heath kicked out, I saw it, you saw it, the world saw it! That Bunny is a cheater, Heath should be the winner!"

"I'm sure it was salad," Tom laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny, that was garbage." JBL argued again.

"Well, if you want to call anything garbage, I'd look at the stuff that was left behind that fell off of Heath Slater," Michael Cole joked.

JBL mumbled something under his breath, but the mic caught it, "I need new commentators."

* * *

So this chapter was a little bit shorter than the first one, but I will try to make them longer. And also I am going to try to add small parts of other superstars in this story although this is mostly about the Shield members, Seth, Stone Cold and a few members of the Authority. Also who was messing with Seth in the hallway, that was weird...


End file.
